Aprendiendo del futuro
by realromance16.2
Summary: Después de salvar a Henry ,Emma y Regina emprenden un viaje hacia el futuro, en donde se encuentran con algo inesperado, que ellas son una pareja casada y con una familia formada. Tendrán que amoldarse a esta situación,y a los cambios y sentimiento que trae.Aprender de su futuro, para comenzar un presente juntas. (subida nuevamente desde mi antiguo usuario)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno dado que he olvidado tanto la contraseña de mi antiguo usuario como del correo al que estaba adherido , tuvé que crearme uno nuevo después de meditarlo un tiempo. Pasaré a publicar la historia hasta donde la tenía por si alguien nuevo se uné a leerla o quiénes ya leyeron los capítulos que hasta ahora hay, quisiera leerlos de nuevo. Lamento todo este inconveniente, espero que anden bien. Saludos. **

Solo querían retornar a Storybrooke después de esa gran y pesada aventura, que había sido ir en busca de Henry. A todos les había generado un cansancio tanto mental como físico, especialmente a dos personas, que habían pasado por tantas cosas que tenían una batalla interna con sus sentimientos hacia la otra.

Después de la felicidad de tener de nuevo a su hijo consigo, venía una complicación, su regreso. Por el hechizo que había mandado poner el Sr. Gold a Belle, les sería imposible encontrar el camino de vuelta. Emma creía conocer el camino, lo recordaba de cuando había ido desde Boston y New York. Y así emprendieron viaje siguiendo sus indicaciones.

No se encontraba errada, Gold les dijo que era allí que estaba la barrera de contención, podía sentir la magia. Estiro la mano para deshacer el hechizo pero nada ocurrió. E intento de nuevo y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Y paso a decirles que parecía ser que el trabajo de debilitar la protección no le correspondía, pero juntando la magia de Emma y Regina, a lo mejor podía lograrse, ya que había dado sus frutos un par de veces. Ambas mujeres asintieron decididamente, y Gold pasó a explicarles lo que tenían que hacer.

Debían llegar hasta el punto límite de la barrera y usar su magia. Ambas caminaron los pasos que les faltaban del sitio, mientras que todos dieron un paso atrás, como se les había indicado.

Se situaron enfrentadas, y se tomaron de las manos, palma sobre palma. Podían sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas, como si fuera una corriente eléctrica, pero reconfortante.

Unos ojos azul verdes con unos marrones se juntaron, y aumento más la magia. Una luz blanca cegadora las cubrió, haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos, el hechizo se había quebrado, pero al instante la línea se volvió roja, haciéndolas desaparecer antes los ojos de los demás a ambas.

Ellas abrieron los ojos sin darse cuenta dela situación, era un hecho, se encontraban adentro de Storybrooke. Se miraron y se dieron una pequeña sonrisa, y buscaron a los demás a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, solo ellas dos.

Y se dispusieron a ir hasta el departamento de Mary Margaret, pero allí no estaban, se dirigieron a la tienda de empeño de Gold, pero tuvieron la misma respuesta, entonces corrieron a la mansión de Regina con la esperanza de que todos se encontraran ahí.

Entraron y sintieron ruido proveniente del despacho, y fueron hasta ahí, y no encontraron a todos los demás, sino que a dos pares de ojos iguales a los suyos observándola.


	2. Sorpresas

Dos pares de ojos similares, se estudiaron por un momento. No, eso no podía ser verdad, eran ellas dos, bueno otras ellas, estaban besándose y acariciándose en el despacho.

Ambas miraban a sus otros "yo" sorprendidas, y las otras las miraban entre asombradas y avergonzadas. Emma no soporto todo aquello y sin más, se desmayó cayendo

ruidosamente al piso.

Regina ni siquiera pudo evitar su caída porque se encontraba mirando y estudiando a la pareja que tenía enfrente. Este incidente por parte de la rubia la trajo a la realidad. Y se

agacho a tratar de despertar a Emma que se encontraba tendida en el piso.

En eso, su otro "yo" hablo por primera vez y le dijo: Deja que te ayude, aunque Emma se liviana, en situaciones así, se pone como un cuerpo muerto, y no hay nadie que la pueda

levantar, créeme.

La otra Emma le contesto: Miente, no es así. –Mientras trataba de levantar a la Emma que se encontraba desmayada, pero al hacer y con algo de dificultad, dijo: –Bueno, tal vez

le tenga que dar la razón, mi Reina.

Regina aún se encontraba sorprendida por la manera en que aquellas dos mujeres en frente suyo se trataban, en los pocos minutos que habían estado ahí, se habían mirado muchas

veces y en su mirada había amor. Más extraño era verse así misma desenvolviéndose de esa manera, como si fuera feliz y segura en presencia de aquella rubia, sabía que eso no

se trataba de ninguna ilusión inducida por un hechizo, así quería salir de la duda en cuanto antes y pregunto:

En que año nos encontramos?

A lo que su yo más adulto le respondió. –En el año 2031. Sé que debe de ser difícil tratar de comprender toda esta situación, pero más tarde cuando Emma despierte podremos

hablar clara y serenamente, por ahora, llevémosla a la habitación de Henry, así descansa cómodamente. Te parece?

A lo que asintió levemente y siguió a ambas mujeres por la escalera, mientras pensaba que se encontraba a 18 años en el futuro que su presente. Y si, su otro yo lo había dicho muy bien, era algo difícil de asimilar, más que nada por el hecho de encontrarse anclada ahí con la Señorita Swan y ver que en un "futuro" estaban relacionadas románticamente,

algo que era absurdo e imposible. Caminaron por el pasillo y se dirigieron a la habitación de Henry. Henry. No habían terminado de reencontrarse que de nuevo habían tenido que

distanciarse, seguro se encontraría ahora buscándolas desesperadamente con los dos idiotas y Gold, aunque este último seguro que encontraba placentero deshacerse de ella, por

lo ocurrido con su querida Belle.

Entraron a la habitación de Henry, la cual no lucía nada como la que era en su tiempo, los comics y demás cosas de niño habían sido reemplazadas por fotos, un equipo de música,

discos y muchos libros. Por lo visto aún transcurrido el tiempo, la pasión de su hijo seguía siendo la lectura.

La Emma del futuro situó en la cama a la señorita Swan, y Regina le dijo que ella la cuidaría, no sabía ni siquiera ella misma porque había dicho eso, y mucho menos en voz alta. A

lo que esta la miro tímidamente, y se ganó una mirada alegre y una sonrisa pícara de su otro yo, mientras le decía que las llamará si necesitaba algo y sin más ambas mujeres se

retiraron. Que le sucedía? Acaso vivir con la Señorita Swan le habían pegado su estupidez característica o qué? Cuidaba de la rubia nada más que porque se había dado un buen

golpe contra el suelo, y seguro que si al despertar se encontraba con alguna de ellas trataría de atacarlas pensando que se encontraba bajo un hechizo o algo por el estilo. Si, era

solo por eso.

Miro a la rubia acostada y dijo susurrando: De toda la confusión que te estas salvando pasar por ahora, Emma.


	3. Fuerte confesión

Unos ojos azul verdes se abrieron lentamente acostumbrándose a la luz de lugar. Emma se incorporó y miro hacia los costados, la habitación le parecía familiar, era como la de Henry, salvo que no lucía como ella, era de alguien adulto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y cuando su mano toco su nuca, sintió un dolor intenso y dijo:

-Pero que demonio me paso? –Y ahí recordó todo como en un flashback. Estar en la barrera, que Gold no pudiera debilitarla. A Regina y ella tomándose de las manos y rompiendo el hechizo, buscando a los demás por todos lados y dirigiéndose a la mansión de Regina y…y…encontrándose con otras versiones de sí mismas en una situación bastante vergonzosa e íntima. Recordar eso último la hizo sonrojar.

-Que bueno que ya se despertó Emma, como se encuentra? –Escucho decir a una voz que provenía de la puerta de la habitación, no necesitaba levantar la vista para averiguar de quién se trataba, Regina.

-Bien Regina, gracias. –Mientras le contestaba no podía sostenerle la mirada sin sonrojar, y como poder después de lo que había visto? –En donde estamos ahora?

-En mi casa como puede ver, en la habitación de Henry.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Regina, no al lugar sino el tiempo.

-Vos no preguntaste eso querida. –Le dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona, al parecer los viejos hábitos nunca se van del todo –Pero te contestaré, al parecer estamos en el año 2031.

\- Y sabes algo de Henry? Lo has visto?

-No. No he podido hablar con ninguna de ellas aún, acordamos hacerlo cuando despertaras. Pero seguramente él debe estar bien.

\- Esta bien, eso espero. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba inconsciente?

-Más o menos una media hora.

-Uf sí que me golpee fuerte, y como para no con lo que vimos…

-Si, ni me lo menciones.

En eso fueron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.

-Se puede? –Dijo (RF) asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Si, adelante. –Le contesto Regina.

-Quería saber si necesitas algo. Oh, hola Emma, como te encuentras? – (RF)

-Mm hola, bien gracias.

Aquella mujer que tenía enfrente era igual a la Regina que tenía al lado, pero había algo que la diferencia. Que se notaba relajada y feliz, ella pocas veces había podido ver esa faceta de la morena, y solo era cuando estaba con Henry. Pero esa otra mujer parecía estarlo por completo, como si por fin había alcanzado tener su propia final feliz que tanto añoraba.

-También venía a decirles que no tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar, así que si me quieren acompañar al despacho, que con Emma queremos ponerlas al tanto de todo en cuanto antes.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y siguieron a la morena mayor por las escaleras hasta el despacho. Allí se encontraba la otra Emma sentada en el sillón leyendo unos documentos, que se levantó en el instante en que cruzaron la puerta para recibirlas y le tendió la mano a cada una, dándoles una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Siéntense, quieren algo de beber? Seguro que no les vendría mal tomar unas cuantas copas de las famosas sidras de Regina, que además de ser ricas, son algo fuertes.

-Por mí no se preocupe Señorita Swan, no necesito tomar nada para relajarme ni soportar algo. No sé si pueda decir lo mismo de su tocaya, ud sabrá. Queríamos hablar, bueno aquí estamos, hablemos. –Dijo secamente Regina.

Emma le iba a responder, pero no alcanzó a abrir los labios, que su versión mayor la corto, dedicándole una mirada de "mejor no te metas en ese terreno" Así que desistió de hablar.

\- Bueno como ya saben estamos a 18 años de su presente, y obviamente nada es lo mismo, por eso necesitamos ponerlas al corriente de todo lo más básico antes de que sea la hora. –Dijo (RF)

-Esta bien, a eso lo entiendo, pero por que la prisa, que acaso sucede algo malo? –Le pregunto Emma.

-No Emma, solo hay cosas de las que se tiene que enterar, que les van a sorprender y es mejor estar preparadas, nada les va a ser fácil. –(RF)

-Y de qué cosas nos tiene que advertir –Le espeto Regina a su otro yo.

La morena más adulta volvió a hablar: - Verán, cuando nos hicimos pareja y posteriormente nos casamos, formamos con Henry nuestra familia, pero como toda familia en donde hay amor, se agranda, en la nuestra eso sucedió.

-Dime que estas bromeando no? Que han decidido comprar o adoptar un perro o un gato y que no paso lo que estoy pensando con la Señorita Swan. –Dijo Regina en un tono de voz alto.

-Que? Acaso no podrían ser más claras por favor, que no comprendo. –Dijo Emma un poco desorientada en la mini conversación que habían armado las dos morenas.

-Si, Regina, eso sucedió. Y para aclararte tu duda Emma sobre lo que estamos hablando, es sobre que hemos tenido más hijos aparte de Henry, cuatro niños más para ser exactas. Tres niñas y un niño.


End file.
